Danganronpa Revial files
by dukedice
Summary: After the Killing School Trip, How will Hajime And the rest of the Survivors able to wake the rest of the 77th Class of Hope's Peak? (Inspired by Danganronpa 2.5)
1. Case one: Teruteru Hanamura

**The Following Contains some Danganronpa 2 Spoilers. Hope you all enjoy!**  
 **Teruteru Hanamura**

In a Darken Place with technology around a secure area, the computers beeped softly as a man looked at each of the different monitors. He was holding a clipboard as he nodded at the checklist he had. Hajime Hinata In his usual school uniform was looking at the monitors with a sad look on his face. It was a Week after the Killing School Trip and not one of his friends was showing signs that they were going to wake up. Thanks to the Future Foundation the Class of 77 of Hope's peak was Placed in a Suspension of a Virtual program called Neo World program. To remove all the brainwashing of one Junko Enoshima that made them the Remnants of Despair That caused so much suffering and chaos. Now after the Killing school Trip, The simulation was helping Hajime with trying to have the class wake from a comatose state. He Learned that when a killing happend within the Program that the mind would enter that state, almost to the point of death, and now it was up to him to try to reverse that. Looking at the files from the Ultimate Programmer and the Ultimate Psychologist he had to go into the program once again and go into world that was almost a fanasty desire for each of the students. Thanks to his other side, Izuru Kamakura, the man that was built-in talent of everyone he figured this out with his determined Blood red eyes, When Hajime woke he felt that side of him whenever he was focused on this program or when he needed a different talent. However, Thanks to his efforts he felt more like himself, a more confident Hajime as he griped a Galicia Pin, a memory of the lost Gamer Chiaki.

"Pushing his feelings aside, he was quick to work, going over the final checks as he look across the room to a lounge area, Filled with some snacks and drinks for him and the survivors of the killing school trip But he quickly smiled as something was missing, While he did have the talent of a Ultimate Cook, He alone didn't provide the same entertainment as one Teruteru Hanamura. While his personality was more flamboyant then the rest and he would mostly share his perverted thoughts then focusing being serious, Hajime knew he wanted the guy back and he was sure the rest of the class did as well. he would walk towards a Small area, where the group was gathered. It was the Surviving group that shut down the Neo world program, Akane Owari the ultimate Gymnast, Sonia Nevermind The ultimate Princess, Kazuchi Soda the ultimate Mechanic and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu the ultimate Gangster.

"We are almost ready to Bring Teruteru back, I just need someone monitor my pod and his pod as well, Make sure there is no mental stress on him we don't want make this worst for him, Once I am in The program I will tell you to stop his simulation." Hajime looked at Fuyuhiko and Kazuchi with the same serious that Izuru would have, Bringing the talent of a programmer and psychologist. Thanks to the talent He learned a method to bring a mind back from the comatose state from the programmer, Sonia looked at him with a gleam in her eyes. "Does That mean you figured out how to wake the rest? This is great news! In my country we would bring Skongs for the occasion!" Hajime would just laugh at her and shake his head. He was used to Sonia's customs but He looked back the two men. Kazuchi would nod at him as he slapped the shoulder of Fuyuhiko still showing his scar on his right eye, not due to Peko as he learned as he recovered his memory, Still looking at the pod that contained Peko as he placed a hand on the pod. Hajime would slowly approach him as The gangster closed his eyes, "Don't worry I have a plan with Peko, In meantime Fuyuhiko I need you and Kazuchi to watch over us." The gangster listened and rather saying anything He simply nodded as he continued to look over at the pod containing Peko.

Hajime would enter an empty pod and placed a metal cap on his head, it held many wires and buttons on it. After telling Kazuchi what to do with the computer simulation, The former Reserve Student would nod as Sonia Closed the door as Akane Continued to eat the snacks before finally screaming to him "Hey tell that Pervert that We miss his cooking! I need some meat here!" Hajime Just laughed as he closed his eyes and went limp. Kazuchi would start the program, when Hajime went to sleep, and the survivors watched the monitors as the program began to warp the reality of Hajime. His mind felt the code and info zoom past him as he slowly entered Teruteru's world. It looked like he was in a mountain setting with rural houses and the road not even built, most different then the city of Hope's peak, It felt like Teruteru picked Jabbawock park again but Hajime saw it wasn't like it at all, using the talent of an Detective he deduced The cook picked his home town. Sure enough when Hajime walked around this city He found a diner with the same colors of Teruteru's colors and his Family crest on it as well. Entering the Hanamura's diner, He smelled the same great cooking that Teruteru would make when made that feast for them on the first week, That also reminded Hajime that when he was done there was another person that Teruteru needed to see after he woke him up. Putting that aside, Hajime would sit down At the bar area, having a small smile on his face as he looked to the back, Seeing someone he knew was there, Teruteru's mom, even in his final moments Teruteru wanted to make sure she was safe and it seemed in his mind she was speaking in a southern accent the same as him. The mother Got close to Hajime as she spoke to him with the gentleness he expected to her to have. "Well Hello stranger! Welcome to the Hanamura diner! Would you like some Beef stew? Perhaps Steak? What can I help you today?" Hajime would smile seeing this mother, looking at Teruteru's file it definally matched her to a tee, of course it would being she was the one that the cook wanted to see more then ever. He would put his hands up in a sign of respect before speaking. "Well that sounds all so good, but actually I am a friend of your son is he busy? Perhaps he can talk to me?" The mother looked at him with confusion before speaking, still with a big smile on her face. "Who are you sunny? I don't think he mentioned any friends, But I will grab him for you!" The mother smiled as he went to the back towards the kitchen. After a few moments of peacefulness, the small Cook pulling out a comb as he brushed his black hair and made it his usual pompadour, then look around the room. "Hmm? Whos the lovely person that called me? Perhaps a lady that wanted to know me more?" He grinned as he began thinking his perverted thoughts, then looked for the lady in question, but rather saw a familiar face... Hajime Hinata… It was that moment His mind flashed... to a dramatic event.. like a movie trailer replaying the events.

Him Learning Komeda's plan, How He was planning to kill Togami, Then Teruteru pulling a skewer from a large meat. Waiting Until the blackout happend, Quickly going to the storage closet and then under the old house in Jabbawock with a tablecloth over him, Looking at the mark of glowing paint seeing it fade.. "ITS KOMEDA! DONT WORRY GUYS I WILL STOP HIM!" Teruteru thought as he stabbed up, watching the blood covering him, Then discovering He actually killed Togami, the leader of the group. Then a flash again, to his execution, being bombarded with oil and bread crumbs only to be dropped into a volcano, fried just like a piece of meat. Teruteru was in shock seeing Hajime there in his restaurant, Sweat forming on him as he screamed "wh-wh-wh-what?! What you doing here? Momma?" He looked across him, seeing she was gone, in fact the whole restaurant seemed to disappear as it was just him and Hajime now, with a table across that separated the two, The area was white with shimmer of technology running around them. "D-d-don't hurt me! IT WASNT MY FAULT! I DIDNT MEAN TO KILL HIM! HAVEN'T I BEEN HURT ENOUGH?" Teruteru's memory returning back to that trial when everyone convicted him, Hajime was silent as he listened to his plea. "Teruteru, Please Calm down. You are safe my friend, I came to get you."

"You came to get me? I don't understand... I was happy with momma! Why did you take that away from me? Please I learned my lesson!" Teruteru was still frantic as he begged Hajime, His eyes began to turn red as Izuru came out trying to bring in a talent of psychologist. He walked to Teruteru as he placed his hands on the cook's shoulders, trying to calm him down. "Listen Teruteru, You been through a lot, I understand that is why I am here. I am sure you were happy with your mother, But Teruteru, You need to stop living in the past." The Cook's eyes began to tear up as he heard him. "What do you mean? Momma is still around and Alive! She is waiting for me!" Hajime Sighed as he handed a couple pictures. One was a gravesite of Teruteru's mom and Then another, It was Teruteru as a remnant of Despair Starving his mother as he ate the food. "What is this? WHY IS MOM STRAVING? WHY IS THERE A GRAVESITE? DID I DO THIS? I Don't believe it! I wont believe it!" That phase came out often on the trip thats when Teruteru stopped as well... This was his way to ignore the truth To hide the despair he had... Hajime would look at teruteru with sadness. "Do you see it? Why you should stop living in the past? You made your mother stave and she passed away, I am truly sorry. And I am sorry that you learned all of this. And you are right you have learned your lesson not only on the island but in life as well. We all must atone for our sins The rest of our class has to make things right... That is our hope, our future." Teruteru would slowly sit down with the empty desk as he looked into the void.

Hajime would sit down as well to let the cook grieve as he spoke again holding to the pin of the fallen gamer. "Teruteru we as a class have done nasty things, you are not the only one. But there is a way to make things right. It will take some suffering and pain, But in the end it something we all must do. I understand you were happy, but you can still feel that happiness with us. Its time for our redemption Teruteru, you want forgiveness? Then join us as we make sure our sins are cleansed." Teruteru would sit quietly sobbing to himself. All the pain and suffering not only from learning the truth but how he must of felt as he killed Togami was too much for the cook. Teruteru would look at Hajime as he tried to dry the tears. "If I must have forgiveness… I want it from Togami... He didn't deserve to die no one did... Do the rest of the class forgive me?" Hajime only smiled as he held his hand to the cook. "Why don't you find out with me... and if you really want Togami to forgive you, I am sure we can Have a meeting with you two and you can hear it from yourself. Come Teruteru, Akane told me she misses your increable cooking." Teruteru with misty eyes would softly smile at Hajime as he reached to his extended hand. The two of them firmly shake their hands as Hajime would place his hand on his ear. "Kazuchi, Therapy is complete, Bring me and Teruteru to Togami's mind now. With this I can confirm that we can bring the rest back." The Two would continue to shake the hands as the world warped again... Bringing them to a new location.

 **END OF CHAPTER ONE**  
 **Next Chapter: Byakuya Togami (Ultimate Imposter)**


	2. Case Two: Byakuya Togami

**Danganronpa Revival Files**  
 **Chapter 2: Byakuya Togami (Ultimate Imposter)**  
 **This Story Contains Danganronpa 2 Spoilers! I do not own Danganronpa, Please enjoy!**

Back at the run down island of Jabbawock Island, The survivors of the Killing School trip was watching the monitors and the vitals of both Hajime and Teruteru. It felt like Forever since The former reserve student talked to them, but it was only 4 hours into the session of bringing back The fallen Classmates. Sonia had a Checklist of things to do while Hajime was in the program, Thanks to Kazuichi's knowledge of Machines the two of them made sure the program ran smoothly. Akane not being the smartest Would Stay out of the way, still eating the snacks whenever she felt like it, but offered encouragement when needed. Fuyuhiko while Helping Sonia and Kazuichi would usualy make his way to Peko's Pod. He placed his hand on his scared eye.. remembering the pain he felt losing the one true person he called his friend and possible lover. While the shutdown happend he heard her voice, it was first time she yelled at him to stop being a baby and man up... So he did with the rest and shutdown the program with the rest. Sonia made her way to the gangster as he still looked at the pod. "Pardon me, Fuyuhiko not to disturb your mourning but we will make sure that Peko Wakes up. But I am sure Hajime told you his plan, are you sure you want to do that with him? I understand if you do not wish to." The gangster began to have mist in eyes but quickly removed it as he heard Sonia's voice. He laugh to himself then he looked at Sonia with the same snark he had when he woke up. "Eh, Don't worry, I promise I won't lose my temper Besides... I am sure She needs to hear it from me personaly." The Gangster would move slowly away from Peko's Pod and then turn his Attention to another pod this containing the ultimate Photographer, Mahiru. Placing his hand on the pod as well, Gripping his other hand as He Knew too well when Hajime was done with Teruteru and Byakuya that it would be her turn to wake next, and he made a promise to not be lose his anger when Hajime asked for the next step.

Hajime And teruteru Would find them in a new location thanks to the program. Teruteru Didn't know about the deal with his friend often called Byakuya, but didn't question it during the time on Jabbawock island. Hajime knew the truth however, The ultimate imposter, The person with abitity to be anyone and act like them as well. This one was going to be tough to say the least in Hajime's mind, The imposter was close to reveal his truth to the group but thanks to Teruteru, that speech would be left on hold. The two found themselves in a big city, a clear contradiction from Teruteru's rural diner. The person that did his best to make sure that no killings happend found himself as a victim instead, Teruteru with a worried look on his face talked to Hajime. "H-h-hey This is a bad idea, I know I asked forgiveness, but this is Byakuya right? The heir of the Togami' Corporation? He is just going to treat me like dirt, Not even giving me an ounce of respect right?" Hajime would shake his head as he offered his hand again to the Cook, looking at him with earnest eyes. "You will be suprized to learn somethings about THIS Byakuya, Besides He needs to atone for his sins as well." Teruteru wasn't sure what he ment but he simply nodded as He followed the reserve student. Instead of Going to the actual Corporation, thanks to the guidance of Sonia, the two of them found themselves in a fast food place. The cars slowly approaching the drive-through, telling it was a busy place to be sure. Teruteru was in shock when Hajime stopped, Opening the door for them enter. "W-w-wait! A fast food place? This is where Byakuya is? I knew he ate his fill but being here? He always asked me for high class fried chicken!" Again Hajime would laugh as he waited for The cook to enter the fast food dining area. Teruteru would take small steps into the room as they began scanning for Byakuya, Teruteru thought this was going be easy, Just look for the man that looks out of place, a business man eating his heart out, but taking a look There was no one that fit that description. No business man, the customers just looked like regular customers that The cook might of served. "Are you sure this is where Byakuya is? Maybe you have the wrong place? I don't see him." Teruteru began to sweat and shake, showing signs of nervousness, But Hajime would scan as well, Seeing a large man with Black hair, wearing a brown suit, of course this what he wanted, The ultimate imposter just wanted to exist, not be anyone else, just himself. "Come Teruteru, Its time you meet Our Togami, trust me." Hajime said with conviction as he walked towards the man in question.

The man with no name continued to eat, Looking across the room. He softly smiled to himself as he not once felt out of place, no longer to hide behind a different persona, To this He felt at peace with himself. But something has been nagging at his mind, Like he was made leader of a group? He felt like he said he would protect those people... those thoughts were ignored, He was finally not another person, Still While he looked around the room he felt another person, two people actually that were looking for him? How can that be? No one Knows the ultimate imposter, he thought, he made sure that his face was always someone else. Just as he was done eating, Two people sat down next to him, one had a Cook's outfit who was clearly nervous, "That's weird, I Don't remember A cook being in a fast food place...And the other...Is a man with a tie and a certain look to him, I seen this man before...But I can't remember..." The man with no name thought to himself as Teruteru whispered to Hajime, who just simply ignored him and then spoke to the man with no name. "Byakuya Togami, Or The Ultimate Imposter... its been awhile hasn't it?" The man Was shocked as well as Teruteru had the same shocked face. The Imposter thought for a bit... the nagging thoughts suddenly rushed forward... to that tragic event.

"Hajime? Teruteru? I don't understand... I remember... the party...I saw nagito with the knife...and YOU! Teruteru with a skewer I had to protect the group!" The now Byakuya said as the fast food faded, Now showing the void with technology floating around them, the same white emptiness was with Teruteru as Hajime listened to the imposter's final moments, Then he nudged Teruteru Forward, but the cook didnt say anything, Sighing the former reserve Student spoke with softness in voice. "I see you remember that event. I knew you remember that moment was tragic, as it was for us, Seeing a leader such as yourself killed. We were all saddened to see you go, Even if some people didn't show it" He thought back to Nagito's Breakdown during the trial, How he began spewing about hope and how the group can defeat the despair, at the time The group thought He Gone crazy, but it was just something Nagito believed more then everything else...well besides his luck. "Despite that fact, You know what happened Right? You were Killed by Teruteru, and now He has come to make amends, As well you Imposter" Hajime said as he slid a photo towards The man with no name, but in the photo He was acting as Byakuya, during the Killing school life, He made sure that The Togami Corporation Fell and it fell hard with him pretending to be the ultimate Scion. The man saw the despair in that man's eyes as the stocks of the corporation fell. The Imposter spoke with the voice of Togami. "Why did I do this? Was I That desperate to be somone else? I see what you mean by making amends, Hajime. You have my word that I will do what it takes to fix this." Hajime Nodded as He once again nudged to Teruteru, The cook went quiet as he spoke to this large man. "I-I-I am Sorry Togami, For what happend at the party, My mind was so confused with Nagito's Plan, and he said I could finally see my momma if I went with him and said That He did it. I Didn't want to kill, but just the thought of my momma alive... It drove me nuts!" The man with no name Simply nodded as he looked arcoss the room, almost if he was looking in the distance, but he was gathering his thoughts as he spoke again with the same Togami voice. "Do Not worry Teruteru, I am sorry as well, for trying to make sure no one was hurt, In the end all you were hurt by my death, And its nice to know you guys cared for me... does that mean you guys accepted me in your ranks? I truly don't deserve that kind of acceptance."

Before Teruteru could say anything Hajime Stood up and channeled the talent of an Ultimate Psychologist, his eye blood red as he spoke. "Byakuya you are, who you say you are, We see you as Byakuya Togami, or whoever you say who are. I see you as a natural leader and a person that true to his word, You did your best to protect everyone, even if that ment your life. You say you don't deserve respect? I say differently You earned respect with us. With you on our side we can make our sins are cleansed. So that nothing like that happends again." Hajime would place his hand in his pocket, holding the pin of the fallen gamer as he took a deep breath to regain his emotions, Offered his hand to the man with no name. "We are going to create a future where we can make our own destiny one that is suited to you and only you. I am sure you want that future...Byakuya." The heavy man stood up as well as he smiled. Taking his own hand and shaking Hajime's in return. "That Does sound good. That future doesn't sound too bad if you ask me. I will join you...and Teruteru." Teruteru Jumped up and down in glee having forgiveness from Byakuya shaking his hand as well with the large man, in that moment the man changed into How he looked in the island, into the Togami clothes and he pushed up his glasses as he grinned to Teruteru. "Let us go make that future happen, This is your leader's order!" Hajime laughed and then placed his hand on his ear as he spoke to Kazuichi. "Therapy of Byakuya Togami is complete, download Both Teruteru and Togami now... I can confirm that we make multiple people jump to people's subconious." Then He Quickly turned to Teruteru and Togami "I will see you guys later, in the meantime, Tell Fuyuhiko that I am ready for the next step. He Should know what I am talking about." The two men Nodded to Hajime as They slowly faded from the void, confirming the download process happening was complete, the next step was going to be tougher In Hajime's mind, as he walked into another world, Towards the subconious of Mahiru Koizumi, The Ultimate Photographer and then To Peko Pekoyama, The ultimate Swordswoman.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**  
 **Next Chapter: Mahiru Koizumi And or Peko Pekoyama.**

 **(Not sure if I am going to combine the two or do separate chapters for them If you want them both in the same chapter or not give me a review! I am always looking for feedback. Ibuki/Hiyoko/Mikan will be the toughest one to decide as well So let me know what do with them as well! Untill the next chapter!)**


	3. Case three: Peko Pekoyama

**Danganronpa Revival Files**  
 **Chapter 3: Peko Pekoyama**  
 **The Following Contains Danganronpa 2 Spoilers! Please enjoy!**  
( **If people care about my thoughts on this chapter I figured I would separate the two in Case 2 giving me time to write out each story.**  
 **It will most likely happen with case 3 as well. If I am motivated enough expect to see Mahiru's story quickly after this one!** )

"Here they come guys get ready to welcome them!" Kazuichi Said as he got the message from Hajime as Sonia smiled as she opened the glass pod's of Byakuya And Teruteru. It was 3 days after the project started and 6 months after the killing school trip began the survivors got to see the familiar faces of the Ultimate Cook and The ultimate Heir. Akane helped lifted the two since the two were on the heavier side for the princess and Mechanic to lift up. Teruteru was the first speak as he looked around the unfamiliar area, all he saw was Computers and Monitors. Next to his pod was another one he even saw the face of Gundham Tanaka. "W-w-where I am? is this a coffin? What happend?" The man with abitity to be anyone had the same confusion. After all they didn't know about the Neo world program, Kazuichi was there to help them slowly recover their memories from the killing school trip. He Explained how they were corrupted by Junko Enoshima, How they became The Remnants of Despair. "So that's what those photo's Hajime showed us ment." Byakuka Said as he remembered the disturbing photos of they caused as the followers of Junko. Sonia was next to speak in a more comforting voice. "After the Shutdown We did our best to recover your memories, Well Hajime was doing most of the work but we helped as well, We desperately wanted you guys back!" The Imposter was moved to hear that the survivors cared for him so much and Teruteru felt super guilty for causing the first kill to happen and the class trial that happend. "G-Guys I am sorry for what happend, I am sure I told you guys but now more then ever I am sorry for what happend. I was so focused on seeing my mom...I can't be forgiven." Akane Just smiled at him as she held a large piece of meat, almost like the meat that he hid the skewer, ironically, With a big smile Akane spoke. "Are you kidding me? Who else is gonna cook this meat? I AM STARVING OVER HERE!" Teruteru couldnt help but to laugh as he took the meat from Akane and Said some simple words to her. "Well then Where's the oven? I need to Whip out my manly meat.. If you know what I mean" A Collective sigh was loud as Teruteru still talked like a pervert. Laughing to himself Teruteru began Cooking as The Imposter remembered What to tell Fuyuhiko as he made his way to the gangster still looking at a pod containing Peko. Togami spoke to him as the gangster who looked upset.

"Hajime Said he is ready for the next step, and that you knew what that ment." Looking at the pod with Peko and then nodding to himself as he crossed his arms speaking again with understanding. "It seems like you miss her, I don't blame you, But you have a chance to get her back, Be strong." Fuyuhiko griped his hand as he looked at Togami, Showing the scar thanks to a fight with Mutakata of Future foundation while he was a follower of Junko. Togami was a bit shocked he quickly didn't bring it up as the gangster walked over towards Kazuichi and Sonia, his anger showing signs as he spoke. "Hey, Its time right? Hajime told me I should be there, And I agreed to that bastard, but I am having my doubts." Sonia would speak with her usual elegance as she smiled at the gangster. "If anything happens I am sure Hajime will make sure that everything will be fine, but please Don't show your anger, remember this is for the both of them" Sonia said as she looked at the pod of both Peko and Mahiru. The gangster Just nodded as he entered the pod, putting on the helmet That would transfer his subconious to another world. Kazuichi Gave him a thumbs-up as the princess Closed the pod, And after a few button presses The gangster fell asleep and was whisked away to another world of Peko Pekoyama's ideal place.

The place was a tranquil area filled with Cherry trees In full bloom as the petals softly fell to the ground, and off in the distance was a dojo suited for the most skilled fighters. Hajime was there besides a tree as he waited for the Gangster to show up, He noted how calm this place is, Witch makes sense for the Swordswoman, It felt right to have this peaceful place as her ideal place, she committed that all she wanted was peace within the group, and no fighting to happen. Her Serious Deep red eyes carried that message as well, but one thing she didn't show was emotion, and why would she in her mind... She is just a tool the Kuzuryuu Clan to protect Fuyuhiko, she saw it as nothing else, even her final moments until Fuyuhiko said he just wanted to her as herself, saying not to leave her. Hajime felt that emotion as Peko was excuted, but that emotion? Might as well not exist in this world as he finally saw the gangster appear next to him, He smiled seeing him next to him as the gangster placed his hand on his eye... Noticing it was gone. "Even in this world She cared for you Fuyuhiko, hence why you have no scar. In a way I am Jealous, having someone care for you so deeply. I wonder what she told you when you started the shutdown?" Hajime was offering a conversation to the Gangster, after the death of Peko, Fuyuhiko did his best to make amends with the rest of the group, even offering to cut himself in front of Hiyoko, Another person he knew he might have to talk to. "Heh, You really want to know you bastard? She yelled at me...her seriousness was the first time I heard that with her. And whats that about Jealously? I am sure you have someone that cared for...Oh right...I am sorry... I forgot" The gangster looked down as Hajime Just simply pulled the pin of the fallen gamer Trying to get emotions in check as he spoke to Gangster as they walked towards the dojo, their heavy steps was a slow pace with them mourning over Chikai "I Will say one thing once we enter my friend, I spent time with Peko as well, as surprising as that might seem, and the one thing she wanted to see is you Smiling, Something to keep in mind as we talk to her. Also After this are you sure you want to come with me to the next person? I told the group that they needed to atone for their sins, But considering the last time you talk to her.. I am sure it wasn't pleasant. I am not sure how her mind will accept you being there." The gangster nodded as they approach the door his hands on the paper sliding door as he spoke. "Believe me, I don't like it either, but its as you said, We need to atone for my sins, and this sin is something I can't walk from. You have my word that I will not lose my temper, Even more so if she is there with me." He began to smile as he was ready to meet Peko. Hajime Followed in his smile as they both opened the sliding door. Inside the Dojo was Peko, sitting down by herself, Her silver hair gleamed in the light it looked like she was deep in meditation, something Fuyuhiko noticed was Peko's way of just relaxing, enjoying the peace as it were. "Let me start this then you can join me, Ok Fuyuhiko?" Hajime said as the gangster nodded, Crossing his arms as he waited for his cue.

Peace... This is what She wanted, She finally has it as she sat there in silence deep in thought, there was even some animals that occasionally enter the place, And they wouldn't be scared of her intense look. Peko Would just simply pet the warm animals that showed up and let them be, Is this what it means to be in peace? She didnt want to let that moment pass, so why is she upset? Ever she entered this dojo, it was quiet while she mastered her blade skills, But there was times it was too quiet for her tastes.. almost like there should be someone watching her. Peko Just sat there in silence as she tried to piece why she was so upset, Perhaps she misses someone? She quickly ignored that thought, who would miss her, after all Peko is a tool, a shield and a blade to protect someone... But who is that someone, and do they feel the same way? Why is her mind trying doubt her? She had peace and a place to be calm, Thats when she felt a presence, An intruder? Someone that wants to disturb her peace? Her intense eyes looked down as she heard the door opening, she waited for them to get close, as she slowly unwrapped her case to her kendo stick. When she felt like they were close to enough She pulled out the stick with her intense eyes... Seeing a familiar person, he was wearing a white shirt with a brown tie and familiar hair style but his eyes, they have the same intense red eyes as she had as she held the stick with one arm as she hopped up to a defense stance. "Don't come closer, stranger, I am not afraid to use this weapon to kill." Her intense eyes met with him with the same expersion. The man just simply shook his head as he smiled at the swordswoman. "Peko, I am hurt, Even when I told you should smile more you still haven't learned anything?" A confusion look broke from her stare. How did this man know her name? And whats this about smiling more? She had no reason to smile, after all she is a tool. Thats when The man nodded, and she felt another person that was near her. How many intruders are there? No matter She will simply take care of the striker, quickly turning around... Seeing a familiar face... all of the sudden a rush of emotions caught to Peko. sadness, guilt and fear... All of them came forward as the small man spoke. "Its good to see you again Peko. I missed you so much"

It was then The swordswoman remembered.. the tragic event.. How her young master was upset with Mahiru…How The photographer pleaded that She had no idea what happend with his sister but he was in the wrong. "HOW DARE YOU SAY I AM WRONG YOU BITCH?! THAT WAS MY SISTER AND NOW I HAVE NO IDEA IF SHE IS ALIVE OR NOT! AND NOW I FIND OUT YOU WERE HELPING THIS SAITO BITCH?" The Gangster Brought the Metal bat While Peko Dealt with Hiyoko, setting her up as well. As she was done with that, she saw Him with the bat ready to swing, The Photographer pleaded to spare her "If Fuyuhiko does the kill, Then he will be killed I cant let that happen!" Peko Thought As She quickly grabbed the bat, Swung it at Mahiru, The gangster shocked at her. "W-w-what did you do? You know whats going to happen to you if you are caught right? I Told you that our realionship doesn't matter!" Peko just simply ignored his pleas as she told her plan, but as the trial reached the conclusion and Peko Desperately told the group that Fuyuhiko was the one that ordered the hit on Mahiru, She remembered the sadness of hearing that her young master didnt want her to leave him... the last thought of him was holding his head with a scar that she caused thanks the execution, and the serval swords stabbing her as she fell, holding her young master tight. Her now intense eyes was filled with sorrow as she quickly bowed down to the two, going to her knees as she cried her sorrow and worry. "I don't deserve forgiveness, I Killed Mahiru, In order to protect young master. I even Tried to send you all to the gallows saying I am just a tool for him. Young master I am sorry that it happend. It was not fair for the group to do such a thing, but the only thing I thought was to protect Young master." Thats when Fuyuhiko went down to his knees with her, his sadness matched with her. "Hey Peko, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that. All I wanted was you, Not as a tool, I wanted Peko Pekoyama. It was my fault for not being clear with what I wanted. I was so worried about being the leader of the clan that I Ignored the people close to me. I don't want to loss you again Peko. That is the honest Goddamn Truth. I felt so much pain losing you" Peko sighed as she slowly raised her head knowing he was doing his best to cheer her up, but it was just empty words in her mind, that's until she saw the gangster smiling.

It was a smile she never saw before, but it was a time way back when they were growing up, she remembered that smile, and she felt something she never felt before, a warm feeling that melted her cold heart. She matched his smile as well To The gangster suprize as well, seeing someone he cared for smile for the first time in awhile. The two of them broke down in tears as the two hugged each other, Hajime Standing over head, holding the pin of the fallen gamer, speaking to himself "Do you see Chikai? Everyone is getting back together... Just as you said.. you can call it a miracle, but we did it..." Hajime slowly sat down with the two as let the two of them reconnect, his eyes returning to normal "Peko, We need to make sure everyone knows that they wont feel the same pain, we are going to create a future where that is possible...all of us together. In other to do that we need to atone for our sins. Fuyuhiko said he needed you for our next encounter with someone else... She needs to know that you are truly sorry. So will you come to see Mahiru?" Hajime slowly stood up and offered his hand to Peko. The swordswoman felt unease as he said they had to meet with Mahiru, Will the Ultimate Photographer really forgive a killer such as herself, The gangster looked at Peko with the same smile as he did as he spoke. "Hey, Don't worry I promise I won't lose my temper, but I am not sure if that is possible without you next me, not a tool, but as Peko. No more lies between us, You will be my equal." He stood up with Hajime and offered his hand as well to the Swordswoman. Her heart couldn't handle the warmness of seeing himself smile, the red eyes soften as well as she continued to match the smile, She learned that so long ago that a smile isn't something you force, it just comes to you when you feel this warmth. She ignored the hands of the two as she stood on her own, smiling to The gangster. "Well if you promise not lose your temper, then I will be with you. Mahiru Will be stubborn as well, more so if we are there, but I have faith that she will forgive us." Once again the couple hugged each other as Hajime Put his hand on his ear, talking to Kazuichi as he smiled at the two. "Therapy of Peko Pekoyama is complete. Begin The Next step, Its time we Visit Mahiru next." The three of them smiled to each other as they began to walk out the dojo, the void slowly coming out as the three faded, Making their way to The ultimate photographer's mind next.

 **END OF CHAPTER**  
 **Next Chapter: Mahiru Koizumi**  
(I think this is my longest chapter, but we shall see once I begin Mahiru's story, PekoXFukuhiko story was one I connected as you tell, Mahiru will be interesting as terms of length beacuse I considered Mahiru a secret wafiu for me to see her go was sad, it reminded me of Chihiro in a way that she didnt deserve to be killed. More so when you do her free time events, as you can tell I'm using most of the free time events as reference to the stories. See you next chapter hopefully soon!)


	4. Case Four: Mahiru Koizumi

**Danganronpa Revival Files**  
 **Chapter 4: Mahiru Koizumi**  
 **This Story Contains Danganronpa 2 Spoilers! Please Enjoy!**  
 **(I am also thinking of other stories besides this one, something abit less serious so keep your eyes on that if you are interested)**

"Hey Teruteru How about more meat over here?! I am starving!" Akane Screamed as Teruteru was shocked by her hunger, he couldnt believe she ate at least 5 plates full of meat as he started to sweat. "Akane Please slow down at least. My cooking takes at least a few hours to make!" The Survivors was smiling at the cook able to go back to his work as They went back and forth between watching the monitors and socializing to recover their missing memories. Kazuichi was quite nervous however beacuse he knew it was going to be a short while before they had to wake Gundham. This was the closest Sonia has been speaking to him, and while she still didn't pay much attention to him, he at least got some time when the Princess asked him questions. "This is bad, I am going to lose Miss Sonia when that stupid hamster boy wakes up! And what about Hiyoko? She's just going to treat everyone like shit again! I can't believe I agreed to let those two recover. I don't want to lose Miss Sonia's free time to Gundham!" As he began to work in his own command to enter the simulation when they were ready to enter Gundham's mind, unknown to the rest of the group as he smiled with his shark toothed grin. "I Will have Miss Sonia! That Stupid breeder doesn't deserve her!"

The new location that Hajime, Peko and Fuyuhiko Ended up was an interesting choice for Mahiru. The Photographer never really shared her story unless you were close to her, And that was limited to how well she got along with everyone, usualy either shouting to Kazuichi to man up or by Hiyoko pulling her way from the rest. So to find themselves Back at hope's peak, during a normal school day was definally confusing to the gangster and The swordswoman. To Hajime, it sorta made sense, Mahiru seemed like the most normal of the group, despite her brash nature, so it was even more shocking when he found out that The photos he found to show the group, was made by her. There wasn't any smiles on them, as to be expected, witch was the opposite of what Mahiru wanted from her photos. Hajime looked that the two as he spoke to them "Now again Mahiru will be most likely be unsettled by you two, but if theres one thing that will make her happy is to see you two happy as well. Even you Peko. You remember when you said she never saw you smile? Now its time" Peko would nod as she looked at the gangster as she slowly griped his hand. "We have to take our lashing from Mahiru, but as long as she forgives us I am sure she will see our smiles." The gangster Looked down as he took deep breath as he griped his hand, feeling Peko's hand meet with his, he was preparing himself as well as he looked at Peko doing his best to smile with her. "It won't be easy that is for sure... I am ready" The three of them slowly entered the school and with the help of Sonia Made their way to the gym as a school fair was happening.

Mahiru smiled at each of the displays, The design was perfect for each one of them, and seeing the people being so proud of them was too much for the photographer. "C'mon c'mon! one photo with you smiling like that!" She said as she took pictures of their huge smiles. Even in this most normal of days, She enjoyed these festivals, Where everyone was having a great time and had the prefect smiles. While she was looking at them, She felt like this is a great day for festival, the sun out and a nice breeze as well, it was almost too normal... Wait.. Why would she think like that? She wondered if she wanted more excitement or like she needed a change of pace? Quickly shaking that thought out of her mind She continued to take photos. She was so focused on her job as she took another photo. "huh? Whats this photo, This is not what I took?" She see said as she looked at the display, Showing a dead girl, her head drenched in blood A window broke behind her and for some reason the dead girl looked familar, she scrolled again to another photo... Seeing a broken vase... "No...Satio you wouldn't!" She said as she spoke under her breath... she was reliving that past tragic event.. he heart pounding as she found Satio in another class room away from the fair, Her auburn hair in shambles as she showed the vase photo to Satio, the woman just looked at the ground as she laughed at her. "Don't you see Mahiru? You dont have to worry about her bulling you anymore! I GOT RID OF THAT BITCH!" The photographer Screamed as she quickly ran away. Bumping into a man, She quickly recognize the person that quickly helped her up. "H-Hajime! Please help me! he is going to kill me, I Don't want to die! He knows About Satio and me! Please Help me!" She cried as her eyes began to puff from tears, her arms clinching as she dropped to her knees.. The Reserve student didn't say anything, he just stared with cold red eyes to Mahiru, He wasn't sure what talent he was channeling, but he simply stated. "Mahiru… You need to forgive them. Trust me"

She had a look of Confusion as the world quickly changed her view she was looking in a scene.. a scene she was all too familiar but instead of being there it was almost like she was looking at a play with another person playing Mahiru but it was her still saying the words. "So you called me Fuyuhiko? not Hiyoko? Wait where is she? and Why is Peko here?" Fuyuhiko ignored her questions as he nodded to Peko who handed Him a vanilla envelope. He handed Mahiru the photos that connected the event that most would call a twilight murder. A girl that was struck with a window broken, A broken vase.. and another person with a bloodied head with a baseball bat next to her. The final picture showed Mahiru and Satio together as The Gangster growled in his breath, Peko going to the closet for a minute. "Do you know who that first picture is? That is my Sister...I played Monokuma's game.. It seems Satio is the one that killed her... but you hid the evidence That connected her...Do you anything about this?" Mahiru began to tear up as she shook her head. "Why would I know? I don't remember it! Even If I did... It seems you took care of Satio right?" This just made The Gangster more angry as he stepped closer to her. "Thats not the point and you know it! WHY IS SHE DEAD? SHE DIDN'T DESERVE IT! And now I found out you are with this bitch? I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Mahiru took a step back as she began to plead. "W-wait Please! I don't know why your sister is dead! You have to believe me! But please do you think its right to kill me? You are Wrong if you think this will serve any justice! This just revenge!" Fuyuhiko reached down as he pulled out a metal bat.. similar to the photo as he got close to her. "SO WHAT IF THIS IS REVENGE?! YOU DESERVE TO DIE FOR PROTECTING THAT BITCH!" Mahiru Began to cry her eyes out as she tried to stop him.. Fuyuhiko with the bat in hand stopped mid swing, but still high in the air as he looked at the sad girl... conflicted to what to do next.. is this real justice? Just as he was about to drop the bat, Peko as quick as cat came out the closet, and with a skill of an assassin, Took a full swing at Mahiru's defenseless head. The Girl floating cried as well seeing her on the floor dead, even more so learning that Peko was the one who did it and when she thought the scene would end the boy looked at her with confusion witch in turned her with confusion as well. "W-w-what did you do Peko? You know what happens when you get found out right? I thought I told you that our realionship doesn't matter! If you are smart you will forget about me and the Kuzuryuu Clan!" The swordswoman ignored his wishes as the scene fades, the girl now would be on the ground, the white void appearing around Hajime and Mahiru, as The Gangster and the Swordswoman slowly walked forward Hajime holding his hand to tell them to wait.

Mahiru would sit there, Her eyes completely puffed, her Auburn hair in shambles as she sobbed with no control. She looked at Hajime with tears in her eyes. "Hajime... I can't... This is too much.. I died? Why I am here then?... is this heaven?... Please tell me!" Hajime With sadness in his eyes as he slowly went to his knees as he talked to her. "Mahiru You have a second chance at life.. You deserve that much... A few of us get that chance..." Hajime would pull out a clip of a fallen gamer as he spoke to the photographer. "But in order to do that you need to forgive them. And yourself, you can't move forward unless you do so." He said as he handed more photos to the sadden photographer. She quickly recognized the photos... the sadness and despair of the faces of her corrupted classmates and how she was the one that took them. Her sobs was still there as she looked at each one of them with deep sadness. "I don't want this Hajime... All I wanted was to see smiles... Am I stupid that a girl like me deserves a second chance at life? If I did this then... this is not heaven.. this is hell." Hajime Sighed as he tried to smile her if theres one person that can reach to her, its not Izuru Kamakura. "Mahiru, I am telling you the truth, you are getting a second chance to live. You say you want to see smiles on people? How can you when you are dead? You will never see a smile when you are dead. You need forgive them though." He said as he motioned the two come forward. Mahiru Not sure who he was talking to, but then she saw Peko and Fuyuhiko together... Her anger shot up to the roof as she screamed. "You expect me to forgive this people?! They killed me out of revenge! NOT EVEN! PEKO WAS THE ONE THAT GOT HER HANDS DIRTY! SHE DIDNT EVEN SEEM TO CARE THAT I WAS DEAD!" Fukuhiko then spoke with softness in his voice, his hands on his lap as he heard Mahiru screamed. "That might be true... But after your trail... Hiyoko made a memorial for you... It was quite nice I will admit.. and seeing one photo that you made.. it was too much for me...I did my best to make amends to the group... and I am willing to do the same with you Mahiru." He said as he remembered what he did last time, hoping he wouldn't have to do the same here with Mahiru but spoke to Peko would just nodded if that came to be. Mahiru tried to dry her tears as she looked at Peko with the same anger. "And what about you Peko hmm? You are just a cold blooded killer aren't you? Nothing you can say will make it up!" Peko would close her eyes as she sighed, Hearing her anger. "You are right. I have no excuse, I wanted to protect Fuyuhiko from being the blackend, And you are right I have nothing to say that will make it right... in that case I think actions are better then hollow words." Fuyuhiko looked Nervous as he almost made the same speech to the group.. Seeing Peko Going into the same kneeling stance as he did.. Doing a deep bow of forgiveness towards Mahiru, who was suprized by her actions. "Please Forgive me and Fuyuhiko. All we want is peace within the group. And To do that we will do anything to make things right" Fuyuhiko would join her in the deep bow his head down in total silence, secretly hoping that She doesn't Turn into Hiyoko and demanded more. Mahiru was in disbelief to see the two enemies trying to beg to her. She thought to herself for a bit while the two was preparing the worst, They dont want more scars on their bodies as Mahiru was deep thought... Can she really forgive them? her stubborn side told her to not listen to their words, but seeing them on the floor made her think of whenever see was in trouble.. her dad didnt pay attention to her... can she really do the same here? She placed her hands on her hips as she finally spoke. "Geez... you guys are really committed aren't you? I guess if you are really that sorry.. But I have my eye on the both of you if you try anything stupid!" Her hand quickly pointed to the two as Fuyuhiko was the first to speak. "Are you sure? we can say that if we all work together that you won't regret it... We deserve any punishment though..." He said thinking back to the execution of Peko as he sighed as they both were stabbed.

Mahiru would groan as she continued to have her hands in her hips. "Geez... If you really want a punishment.. then...I want you to wash your shirt! When is last time you took care of yourself! Typical of a boy not to notice" She said as Hajime laughed at her.. It seemed Mahiru was getting back to her normal self of scolding the men. Peko would rise up laughing as well showing Mahiru a smile. "Well I am glad you didn't demand more. we were prepared for the worst. Thank you Mahiru" Mahiru Was taken back with Peko's smile. It was a rare moment to say the least. Her heart couldn't resist, Taking a photo, but then grinning at Peko. "Ha! and now I Have blackmail if you do decide to go back on your word! he-he!" Peko would laugh as well, Knowing that it what the photographer wanted the most from the group. "If you say so Mahiru… I will consider that blackmail real if means we can live in peace" Fuyuhiko would rise up as didnt know what to say but tried to be bold at least, getting close to the Photographer as he hugged her, not to hard but enough to show that he ment his word, Mahiru feeling uncomfortable, but still returned the hug. "Yeah, Yeah. As Hajime said I have another chance to see the world! So I cant stay too mad you know? I am ready to take plenty of photos!" Hajime smiled to the three as he said to the group as he sighed.. knowing what was coming next for him. "I will see you guys later.. I still got a long goal to reach if we going create a world of peace... The next one is going to be tough to say the least." Fukuhiko nodded to him, Remembering the list of people, "Do you want anyone to join you? I Know you will have your hands full with her..." Mahiru looked confused but Hajime simply raised his arms up in defeat and then smiled to them. "I dont think anyone can help me with her. But be at the ready with Hiyoko you two I might need you for her at least." Mahiru knew that much was true, after all they most likely set up her in some way considering she remembered the letter. Hajime Put his hand on his ear as he spoke to Kazuichi, sighing as he began his report. "Mahiru's Therapy is complete. Download Mahiru, Peko and Fuyuhiko when this conversation ends. This is an Announcement to the group. I am getting ready for the next person, Make sure you give me full control of the program and Make sure you monitor her mental condition I want constant updates with her. I don't want this to fail, And Remind Peko and Fuyuhiko to be at the ready for Hiyoko if I ask for it. Stand by for further instructions." Hajime Smiled as he waved good bye to the three, as they begin to fade.. noting the download process of their subconious minds away from the Neo world Program. Hajime Sighed as he focused his energy as he prepared himself, both his eyes turned blood red, He needed Izuru now more then ever for Mikan, If he was going to pull the unstable nurse away from her ideal place.. considering how she left the group... He knew it was going to be a battle. Hajime would then begin to walk towards the subconious mind of Mikan Tsumiki, The ultimate nurse.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**  
 **NEXT CHAPTER: Mikan Tsumiki**  
 **(oh boy next chapter... you definally want to stay tuned. I thought of about Mikan's story for a bit and what to do with it. It might be longest chapter considering if you know what's going on.. for those that dont? Prepare for some Despair...puhuhuhu!)**


	5. Case five: Mikan Tsumiki

**Danganronpa Revival Files**

 **Chapter 5: Mikan Tsumiki**

 **The Following Contains Danganronpa 2 Spoilers. Please Enjoy**

Mahiru was the first to wake up from the simulation as she was certainly shocked that she was in a glass pod, she began pounding the glass as Sonia Lifted the glass and She greeted the photographer with her usual elegant smile. "Mahiru! I am so glad you managed to finally be moving! Are you hungry? Teruteru was about to make some what he calls 'European-style Crab cakes'. Byakuya and Akane are already eating of course." The small girl smiled seeing the princess as she slowly got up, seeing all the fancy technology, and the Gangster Fuyuhiko and the swordswoman Peko Also managed to get out the pods. The swordswoman quickly scanned the room, as she saw all the survivors by a large table filled with food. "It seems we are in a remote location, Care to explain, Fuyuhiko? The last thing I remember is Jabbawock island." The Gangster nodded as he looked at Mahiru as well as he spoke "Yeah, I will fill you girls what happened, but Sonia, did you get Hajime's message? It seems like hes ready to enter Mikan's mind." The princess nodded as she had a sadden look as she looked at the pod of the nurse. "That is correct, Kazuichi has already gave Hajime control of the program, and we been monitoring her condition, Theres been no change yet as far as her 'pys-key' Is as Kazuichi said, but so it seems like Mikan is still how she was." Mahiru and Peko was both confused, Mikan slowly remembering the photos that Hajime showed her, as her auburn hair suddenly became a mess as she shouted. "Wait a minute, I remember the photos, are you saying she is like that still? What happened? Why Is she still like the photo?" Peko looked at Fuyuhiko with confusion as she closed her intense red eyes as she tried to remember the nurse. "I Haven't seen the photos myself, but from what I personaly remember, Mikan was an emotional mess, always apologizing, and dropping to tears in an instant…" Fuyuhiko would laugh to himself as he looked at the new awaken students… "Well you would be right Peko, if wasn't for monokuma' s stupid third motive, don't worry I will explain it all, but for the record, when she does wake, more than ever we have to be one that forgives mikan, Hajime told me that." Still confused Peko and Mahiru would listen to the gangster, Learning the fate of The Ultimate nurse, as Mahiru would notice Hiyoko's pod… seeing a much older version of the dancer… still shocked to see a different Hiyoko, but still felt sorry for her for not waking yet.

A red glow would emanate around Hajime, but this time his eyes was bright red with intensity. Calling in the Created Izuru Kamakura, he can almost feel the boredom creeping on him. You wouldn't tell why he was bored, considering where he ended up. The world seemed be in shambles, the dense fog emitting from over his head, using his keen intellect, it seemed he was right and assuming that Mikan is thinking like this as her ideal place. When Mikan got infected with the despair disease, she remembered, that she was a remnant of despair, just a brainwashed thrall to Junko Enoshima and so seeing Junko's plan once again succeed was heart breaking for Hajime, But for Izuru He just thought of the situation as boring, as he told Junko before, cause enough chaos and eventually even the chaos seems normal. This is not what Mikan wanted, He knew that, but thanks to Junko, here he was walking in ruins of a city, doing his best to move quickly. It was enough time passed in the quiet scene that he found himself in arena type setting as he looked around the area, scanning for any life, the arena had pillars of monokuma' s head enshrined and A big chair with red trim that was standing away from him. He Silently Tapped his foot, trying not to let Hajime come out at this situation, He didn't need to show emotion, not if he wanted Mikan back, so he just did his best to remain calm, just thinking of the old mikan, not the corrupted one. The nurse that cared for the sick no matter what and the nurse never thought about herself, always offering anything just to have a conversation. "Puhuhuh~! Look who finally showed up! Do my eyes deceive me? Can it be?" A voice rang out as Izuru quickly recognize, the high pitched voice, a voice that had no care in the world, and a voice that Hajime dreaded, As he opened his intense red eyes to see Junko Enoshima in front of him again, her long red nails pointed at him with a big grin on her face, and her legs planted firm as she jumped in joy. "Yay! It's Izuru! I knew you couldn't resist me! I mean what guy can't resist me? I have the most hopeless body and mind! Do you think I am pretty? C'mon you can at least say you find me sexy!" Her personality changed as she became sad and griped her hair. "Or do you actually hate me? I can see either result, after all I did kill your girlfriend." Hajime's eyes turned brown as he tried to scream, but He quickly shut them, to ignore his emotions, Junko quickly grabbed her crown as she spoke with a fake European accent. "ohoh! It seems He is still in there after all? Well Welcome Hajime too! Welcome to our kingdom of despair! We did this together, well done servant, I am quite pleased as well." Izuru finally came back as he spoke to the despair queen, his monotone voice echoed in the arena. "Junko, you know you are just a memory, you know that this world isn't real, Now let me have Mikan."

Junko would adapt to a bubblier personality as she squeezed her hands together and speaking in a cutesy voice. "Aww why do you want ruin my fun? And who cares about that nurse? It's just you and me now! And… And! Don't forget that it might be fake here, but we know what is like in the real world, we caused so much despair!" Junko would pick up a plushy monokuma as she made the toy dance and speak over it as well. "puhuhu and it was all thanks to you Izuru, all because you were bored, can't say I blame you, after all the world before I took over to be was SOOO NOT FUN! But now Everyone doesn't know what is going to happen, c'mon Izuru isn't that more unpredictable then just being bored all the damn time?" Izuru saw the thought process, and for a time she might been right, if not for Chiaki, and thanks to the killing school trip, his theory of hope being more unpredictable is correct. "No more Junko, not even you could have predicted that we would win, hence why you are dead, and why I am going to get Mikan back from you. Nothing you say will change that!"

Junko would laugh for a bit as she stuck her tongue, being more vulgar with her words. "Is that a fucking fact? Well Izuru, if I can't get through you maybe I can get through your less talented self, That asshole Hajime! HEY! HAJIME! You know that stupid gamer that you love so much? Maybe I Know how to get her back? Remember… the graduation program? Same rules can apply…. and I know where her body is... or at least mikan does! BWAHAHA!" His brown eyes were showing as he heard that shocking truth… That's right… mikan would know where Junko hid Chiaki's body… But why is Junko telling him this? Hajime's more emotional side came out as she spoke. "How would that cause despair? Unless…Junko…What is your plan?" She Just quickly changed as she brought fake glasses as she spoke like a teacher. "Do you have your attention Hajime? Good, my offer is simple, you let Mikan continue to be filled with despair, And I will tell you where her body is, though you might have Mikan kill someone else, that corpse is not fresh. Puhuhuh~" The more rational Izuru came back as soon as he heard that, thinking logically…Junko might be right with saying that the gamer died so long ago, But the emotional side of Hajime couldn't help but think if he had the chance, meanwhile Junko just laughed as she quickly got bored as the girl talked like Izuru with her fingers on her face. "You see? With your emotions back, you can't predict the outcome can you Izuru? As much you try to ignore your emotions and try to use your talents, your little love is preventing you from doing that… isn't that just hopeless? Come now you can't tell me that despair is not predictable." She quickly turned back to her vulgar personality as she continued to talk. "Hell, with all this Bullshit, I am not even sure you might do. Isn't that just tragic? Bawahahah! Come now Hajime, remember how you didn't want to disappear, think about your little gamer" as a final personality change she quickly gripped her hair as she showed a much sadder side. "While you sit here and try to think, she is still out there, clinging to that hope that she can see her friends one more time. Disappearing from everyones mind."

Hajime shock his head, as he began to fire up, his finger quickly pointing to Junko Screaming, channeling the sadness and anger he that had before, "NO, THAT IS WRONG! It might be true that Chiaki died, you might also be right that we could bring her back, the fact that We wouldn't forget about her is wrong! We would never forget her sacrifice, Her death ment everything to us! That's why we turned into despair, but that is also why we cling to hope! Because if we give up of that hope then she will disappear, as long we are together I won't let that happen!" Junko would be suprized as she took a step back as her outfit changed, showing a nurse's outfit, her legs showing bandages from bumps and bruises. "N-n-no! Stop! You don't know anything, No one would remember me… I mean Chiaki… You can't mean what you say. C-can't you just forgive me?" Izuru was shocked when he heard those lines, Seeing the cracks, speaking again still finger pointed." So, this is how the remnants of despair see themselves as their ideal, It makes sense that you wanted to be Junko. She told you that she is the only for you, that you will never be bullied and that no one cared for you, I can see the logic behind it, but no more… To say that no one cared for you… I am sorry Mikan, but THAT IS WRONG!" The broken Junko took another step back, her strawberry blond hair, was now a dark black, still styled like in the signature pigtails as She slowly began to cry… "N-n-no, No one cares about me, Only Junko does. Even when I offered my body and mind, she forgave me…Even when I was about to die... you all said I was guilty! WHY COULDN'T I JUST BE BY MY BELOVED?! WHY DON'T YOU JUST FORGIVE ME?" Her emotions were getting to her, Hajime slowly step closer to the slowly breaking Mikan, the face of Junko was fading away from the nurse as Hajime still had his finger in the air. "That is wrong Mikan… We didn't want to say it, even after you died, we all felt sorry for you. We were sorry that we couldn't save you from despair, and from Junko. We realized now after the shutdown that are the ones that need to forgive you, for not being by your side at your most despair. You want forgiveness? Mikan it wasn't your fault for being in despair, for feeling sadness. Please come back…" The final blow was too much as the nurse continued to cry. Her hair coming back to her straight tattered locks. Mikan was on her knees bawling her eyes out as the arena faded into the cyber void Hajime hugging the Nurse as he quietly spoke to her. "Don't worry Mikan, that wasn't you, please stop crying. If you truly want forgiveness everyone will forgive you and be your friend Mikan, you had so much abuse and sadness in your life, that you should be one that should be cared for, not the other way around. You cared for other so much, let us do the same." Mikan still with tears in her eyes just meekly spoke as she looked down at the ground. "T-t-t-thank you H-Hajime. I-i-it's good to be back, Though I want to continue to apologize to everyone… More so with Hiyoko and Ibuki, They didn't deserve to d-d-die, but u-u-ummm Hajime… Hiyoko will just be angry at me wont she? And What about Ibuki? She most likely doesn't remember dying…r-r-right?" Hajime slowly stood up as he offered his hand To Mikan, his soft smile was there as he spoke. "You let me handle them, I have a plan with Hiyoko, and as far as Ibuki goes? Even if she doesn't remember, she has the right to know. Don't you agree Mikan?" The nurse nodded nervously as she gripped her hands together in a meek pose as hajime put his hand on his ear, sighing a big relief as he spoke to Kazuichi. "Mikan's Therapy is complete, send me and Mikan to Ibuki now and you guys can have control of the program again, it was touch and go to say the least, but I am glad we have the ultimate nurse is back, please tell the group to apologize to her when she does wake up…she deserves it at least." Mikan, meekly laughed to herself, hearing that all her friends will forgive her…never her wildest dreams would be these many friends… it was too much for the emotional nurse as she began to tear up, but Hajime smiled to her as he talked. "Don't cry yet Mikan, we still need to talk to Ibuki and Hiyoko. And Get you all to rebuild some friendships." The two would walk towards away from the void, making their way to the Ultimate Musician Ibuki's mind, and to the Ultimate Japanese dancer Hiyoko's mind as well.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **Next Chapter: Ibuki Mioda**

 **(Since the next chapter is going be most likely shorter than the rest. Expect Hiyoko's story to follow quickly after Ibuki's. I had some fun writing as Junko SO MUCH DESPAIR! Ahem… Anyways I been debating on continuing the series after this, maybe with the other students of hopes peak? Let me know what you think! Also, I threw this idea out during this chapter but I am seriously debating doing a bonus chapter with this… if you payed attention you know what I am talking about… do you want that bonus chapter in place of Nagito's chapter because that happens in 2.5?)**


	6. Case 6: Ibuki Mioda

**Danganronpa Revival Files**

 **Chapter 6: Ibuki Mioda**

 **The following Contains Danganronpa 2 Spoilers. Please enjoy!**

"What you saying? Mikan would never do that! We as a group would never do that!" Mahiru who just now learned the tragic tale of the 77th class from Fuyuhiko definally got to the photographer. Meanwhile the gangster had crossed his arms and sighed, even he didn't believe what the group did but his eye… and what how the rest of group looked it made sense. The group each did something so bad in the Name of Junko Enoshima, considering how each person woke up originally, they didn't even have their own school uniform, the gangster remembered how each member was before. "Listen Mahiru, do you remember your outfit, it was dark green compared to your usual bright attire and considering… You have scars on your legs…" He quickly looked down and even Mahiru saw them as well, her sadness was slowly building that's when Sonia came with the two making her appearance. "Pardon me, not to interfere, but that is why Hajime told us that we needed atone for our sins, truly I have done some tragic things with my kingdom, and now I shall never be queen! But despite that fact, I think we all want to forget the past and move to brighter future! That is why we been doing our best to make sure everyone is awake." Mahiru nodded but then she remembered the school trip, and there was one person that definally stood out in her mind, even more so after Teruteru's trail, the photographer looked at the pod of that person… Nagito and became very worried and so she asked. "Everyone huh? Even Nagito? Does he even deserve to be awake? If you ask me he should stay in a coma!" Her harsh words were quite clear as she pointed at the pod of the lucky student. Both the members were silent as they also thought It was a bad idea to wake Nagito, but it was Hajime that told the survivors that he would handle Nagito personally, the same way he handled Mikan, and if that was successful then maybe… That thought was cut short as Kazuichi appeared with the group, with a worried look as he had a sheepish smile on him. "Hey uhh guys? Hajime just contacted me, and He said that He wanted Mahiru with Hiyoko… Not sure why." Mahiru was even confused, but then she remembered, during the killing school trip, there was one person that the dancer would consider a friend, even more so now, with a soft voice she spoke to the mechanic…" No… I understand… I kinda want to talk to her too… Fuyuhiko you better man up and apologize to her too! And tell your girlfriend as well!" Once again, her motherly tone was definally missed as she scolded the gangster who just nodded with a small smile. The photographer walked away with the mechanic as Kazuichi told her how to set up her pod again. Feeling a bit scared, she cautiously entered her pod again, hoping to help her "little sister" as the dancer like to call herself with Mahiru.

Back in the simulation, Hajime and Mikan walked into a new world, this one more brightly light and with many different colors, the location for them was set up like a big venue. Hajime just quickly laughed, Of course Ibuki would have her ideal location as a music concert and it definally had the vibe of it. Looking across from him, the nurse was showing signs of a panic as she held her hands together meekly walked with him. She finally spoke with a soft voice. "H-h-Hajime, I am not s-s-sure I can do this… I-I-I I mean I definally want to apologize to Ibuki…. B-but I am not the b-b-best at talking to people... HAAH! Not that I wouldn't talk to her! S-s-sorry!" Hajime listening to Mikan's worries just simply shook his head as he continued to walk, his words echoing as they make their way to the stage. "Mikan, relax you got this. You are more capable of talking to people then you can imagine. But while we are walking I do have a question… Is it true? Do you know where Chiaki is? I know that was Junko talking but somehow… I heard some honesty from her… Mikan tell me please" The Nurse gasped as she took a step back… remembering the verbal fight that she and Hajime had within her own despair mind. She nervously brought her hands together as she meekly spoke. "U-u-umm! You see…YES! HAAH! When I was sick with the despair d-d-dieses I remembered e-everything! Before the school trip… J-J-Junko personally told me to hide Chiaki's b-body. I AM SORRY FOR NOT SHARING THAT INFO!" Her nervous screams was enough for the former reserve student as he turned around and with soft voice spoke to her with a new hope… "Mikan, for the hundredth time, you are forgiven. It was a shock to say the least… but now I need to know Mikan… Is she alive? Can we save her like the rest of the group? Mikan please, at least tell me if Chiaki is alive." His emotions was about to crack soft tears was forming with him, and Mikan's sadness was adding to that as well. She thought for a bit, thinking as she placed her hand on her head… "W-w-well... you see, as much as she messed with u-us, when Junko showed me her b-b-body…. I felt something that wasn't despair…I couldn't explain it…b-but I still followed her order... I d-d-did hide it, but with my feelings so mixed up... I d-d-did something with Chiaki… hehe.." Hajime was about to ask what was that Mikan did, but then all of the sudden, a loud squeal hit the venue, as Hard rock music began to play loudly as the both of them, Hajime noting that was Ibuki playing, Considering he hang out with the energic Musician, And her personality and style didn't mesh with the group that she was part of. The two slowly made their way to source of the music, as it became louder and louder, the two covering their ears, as they tried to stop Ibuki from playing music.

"WOO! THAT'S WHAT IBUKI LOVES! Nothing like another solid performance! Ibuki will Make sure that her music will be chart topping! Maybe Ibuki should play another song… Let's see…OH IBUKI KNOWS!" She said to her self as she closed her eyes, deep in thought for a bit but then quickly snapping to grab a microphone. Her energic personalty was shown for sure as she screamed into the microphone. "OK! This song is called 'My dad went away and My mom is sad!' Let's go!" Some of the songs she named had some truth to them, but her personality didn't show it who was about to start another song, but she looked around… seeing that no one was on the stage with her. Normally that wouldn't bother the musician, but it was definally lonely just playing herself... If only she had bandmates that worked together with her! It was a harsh truth that Ibuki learned that bandmates will not like your own style... If only she could find some that did… As she was about to begin she heard footsteps, her remarkable hearing was definally another talent that Ibuki had as she was excited... "Alright Fans for Ibuki, Maybe Ibuki will play Ibuki's hit song, 'The Musician wants more cupcakes!' That always gets the crowd going… Wait! WAIT! Ibuki seen these people before! OH! OH! It's Hajime and Mikan! Good Nom-Nom-noming! Are you hear to my song?! Ibuki is grateful that you two are here as well! Today is going to be Ibuki's best song ever, it's called 'My friends returned, and I am not sure why'… Haha How you like that?" Hajime would laugh with the musician as Mikan looked very worried as she meekly shook in fear. Hajime threw his hands up in defense as he spoke to Ibuki. "As much as we would all want to hear you play Ibuki, that is not what we are here for. Actually, we need to talk to you… What is the last thing you remember, before you were here at the venue? Anything at all?" Depending on Ibuki's answer the former reserve student had a plan of what to say next, the musician put her fingers near her horns, as she closed her eyes, rubbing her temples as she was trying to think of the last thing she remembered. "Hmm.. What does Ibuki remember? Well Ibuki remembers an island! Oh! Oh! And then Ibuki remembers that there a bunch of killings, right? Byakuya was Killed by Teruteru and Mahiru was Killed by Peko, even though Fuyuhiko was angry at her for some reason... But Ibuki didn't ask… Hmm what happened then? Well Ibuki remembers a simliar venue like this one, Ibuki was very happy of course, as she performed for you guys! Then… Then… oh! Ibuki became sick right? Yep that's right! Ibuki was in good care with Mikan though! She always told Ibuki that she is in good hands! Thanks, Mikan, Ibuki knew that you were good at your talent! And now Ibuki is here at this Rocking venue! WOOHOO! That's all Ibuki remembers!" Hajime nodded, It makes sense now in his mind as Mikan was about to break in tears. When Ibuki got infected with the despair disease, she became gullible, even more then how she usually is, so when Mikan told the musician she was in good hands, she totally believed it… as she was strangled by the rope. Hajime griped his hand in anger, trying to not show his emotion to either of the girls. He knew it wasn't Mikan fault that she remembered her dark past…, but it definally didn't make things easier to see Ibuki and Hiyoko dead by the hands of the nurse.

Taking a deep breath Hajime looked at Ibuki with a serious tone to his voice, He tried to get Mikan to stand with him, but due to her fear, she stood back as he talked to the musician. "I see, well in a sense you are right Ibuki, you were in good hands… at one point. I am afraid that Mikan was also sick, and because of that… you were killed… by Mikan…" The Musician had a shock face as her mouth began to foam out... usually this will happen when she was super scared, and now it was no different. "a-bub-bubu? Ibuki was killed? And Mikan was the one that did it? Ibuki doesn't understand! Why is she here with Hajime and Mikan then? Does that mean Mikan and Hajime died too, and they are here to make sure Ibuki is happy? Well Ibuki is happy in a sense, It was lonely not having bandmates play with Ibuki, but now you guys are here!" Once again, her upbeat personality totally ignored the seriousness of what happened to her, but that didn't stop from Hajime from speaking to her. "Well it's a long story, but in sense you are not dead, you are in a coma Ibuki, and we are giving you a second chance to live. But for that to happen theres someone that wanted to say something." Hajime looked at Mikan, as she meekly walked to Ibuki, and for the first time in a while the musician had a serious look to her, Maybe it was due to learning that she died, or the fact that her killer wanted to say something, Ibuki just stood there in silence as she heard the timid words from the nurse, her tears began forming. "I-I-IBuki… I am s-s-so sorry... I know I s-s-say that a lot but this time I r-really mean it. You d-d-didn't deserve to die you know? I was n-n-not myself when I was sick... I know... I- I Know… "it was too much for nurse who began to break down in tears... Hajime tried his best to comfort her as Ibuki just stood in slience, her seriousness still there as she didn't know what to say to Mikan, Can she really forgive someone that killed her? Even her most upbeat... She didn't know the answer, Hajime looked at the slient musician as he saw that like her, she didn't know what choice to make... it was the same blank expression the rest of survivors had when the AI of Junko told them to make a choice to either shutdown the game or to let Junko run her plan of corrupting their friends… both options at the time seemed neither hope or despair.. but there was a silver lining... And if theres away for Ibuki to see it, Hajime needed The musician to see it too, He pulled out the pin of the fallen gamer, and with it his hand he held it with Ibuki. "Ibuki For all the time you and I spent time together there is one thing you always mentioned. You talked about your dream, to have someone you can trust, and you can trust in return. I know you are a caring person, You even tried to help me get my memory back at the island. Mikan needs that caring person, everyone does in fact. Ibuki don't let more friends slip past you…You don't want that do you?" Ibuki stood there in silence… then in a flash she remembered a time… a distant memory, where it was 4 girls playing video games, She saw herself, Mikan, Hiyoko… and another girl? Who was this girl? Why was this girl so important to her? Ibuki remembered that this girl never commentated her for being different, who never scolded her for being who she wanted to be. To have someone like her slip away? No... never again…She blinked as she saw the void of technology surround her, She looked with confusion but then saw the pin in her hands... That's right… Never again will she let a friend slip away… She handed back the pin to Hajime as she went to Mikan, who was still sobbing, The musician smiled as she kneeled and softly hugged the nurse. "Ibuki forgives you, Ibuki wants you to be part of her band members after all! We can have so much fun too! Please don't cry Mikan, Ibuki doesn't like seeing you so upset…Ibuki is sorry that you are so sad…" the two of them hugged as the nurse continued to cry… not of sadness, but of pure joy knowing that she had this such caring friend… even when she committed a crime against her friend... she was right there to forgive her. As the two hugged Hajime nodded to himself as he brought his hand to his ear as he spoke to Kazuichi, speaking softly as to not to interrupt the girls. "Ibuki's Therapy is complete. Make sure you download Ibuki, and send me and Mikan To Hiyoko next… I take it that Mahiru got my message? Good. I will be waiting on her when I enter Hiyoko's mind. Stand by for more details."

As the two of girls finished hugging and making sure that they remained friends, Hajime made his presents known as he spoke to them. "Well Ibuki, looks like you are on your way to a brighter future, thank you for forgiving Mikan like that, and you can hang out with the group too now." Ibuki jumped her feet with her usual up beat attitude as she grinned big her hands on her hips. "YES! Ibuki can't wait! Ibuki is gonna have so much fun! Maybe Ibuki will make a new song. 'The Musician lives again!' Not bad right? Ibuki wants to see the rest of the group too!" With a nod Hajime helped the nurse to her feet as the musician faded away from them as The nurse nervously spoke. "T-thank you again. I am sorry for not being brave to not standing with Ibuki… b-b-but… I know I will not be b-b-brave with Hiyoko… She will definally b-b-bully me. HAAH I Totally deserve it… b-b-but you sad you have a plan?" Hajime nodded to her as the two walked away, as they did Hajime began talking into the void as they slowly entered Hiyoko's mind. "Well If I am going tell my plan… Why don't you tell me yours Mikan…? What did you do with Chiaki?" The Nurse was once again was nervously shocked with that statement, but she promised herself if was going to be with the group, that there shouldn't be any more lies… So, she told what happened, disappearing from the void.

Back at the Laboratory it seemed everyday activities for the 77th class as the group constantly were either at the lounge or helping the technology of the Neo world program. As The scene between them goes past them, focusing on each member, deep within the base, underneath all of them, there was another pod, this one was much different then the rest of them... for one the darkness was surrounding this pod was pitch black for most part, only a couple of lights that beeped shined in this darkened area. The second thing that was different was that it seemed like none of the technology has been used, the room was dusty, and it was quiet despite the loud noise that might come from up above. The final thing that was different, was the pod its self, while the pods upstairs seemed more like tanning beds then a place to store a person in... This one had liquid filled to the brim, the soft bubbles rising, this most likely seemed like more an experimental pod then anything, it was the same pod size as the ones upstairs and in the liquid floating… was a shadow of something… Just resting peacefully as the monitors continued to beep silently to the group upstairs.

 **END OF CHAPTER 6**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Hiyoko Saionji**

 **(Didn't think this chapter would be on the same length as my others but I guess I proved myself wrong! We getting to more heavy plot now! Expect more story tossed in as we inch closer to the bonus chapter! )**


	7. Case 7: Hiyoko Saionji

**Danganronpa Revival Files**

 **Chapter 7: Hiyoko Saionji**

 **(The Following Contains Danganronpa 2 Spoilers You have been warned)**

The classmates of hopes peak were enjoying the time they had, though leaving the island was coming closer and closer for them. And one topic that was on everyone's mind as Mahiru was about to enter her pod, feeling slightly nervous was the issue they had with another student. Fuyuhiko was the one that tried to play peacemaker as he slammed a desk down, Peko by his side as always as Ibuki woke up from her coma. "Look, guys I know you all don't want to wake that fucker, Trust me I told Hajime several times already that it's a bad idea to help Nagito, but he has promised me that Nagito will be on our side when he does wake." Akane who was another vocal person slammed her fist together with her palm as she spoke against the idea to the gangster. "Like hell He will be on side! In case you forgot, Baby gangster. Nagito almost killed us! All though… Learning that we were the bad guys didn't help... still, What if he wants to do it again?!" The rest of classmates were silent as no one had a response to that question, while he was part of the remnants of despair, brainwashed by Junko there was no clear option to that, It was almost like they were back making the most important decision, to shutdown the game or to let Junko take control of the fallen classmates. Fuyuhiko crossed his arms in silence as he thought about his past… there was definally gaps, but Peko was there to help in these tough times, In fact he heard her voice when he sat there, in the simulation… This time Peko was right beside him, and there was no response from the swordswoman, as he looked at Hajime, who was still sleeping and helping everyone out. "That I can't answer, but If Hajime would be here… He would ask a simple question. What would "She" Say at time like this? Hajime told me something interesting, there was one person that we all wanted to see… at the time I thought it was Peko, but there was someone else, someone he told me brought us together, no matter what. Now looking back… its kinda funny it had to be her." The few that knew what the gangster was talking about bowed their head in sorrow and respect, while the rest was in confusion, still doing their best to recover their missing memories. Akane, who was not the brightest of the group lifted her arms up in confusion and bluntly asked the gangster. "Huh? Who you talking about? Well whatever, I am sure Hajime will tell us soon! And besides I am starving… Teruteru where's that steak that you promised?" And with that it was business as usual for the 77th class as back the monitors Kazuichi booted up Mahiru into the program, still feeling Jealously as now Sonia had her eyes on the "Overlord" as she called him, Gundham Tanaka.

In the simulation, Hajime Found himself in an old town, decorated for the New year, The traditional parades and decorations was enough proof that the former reserve student concluded that he must be in Hiyoko's ideal place. The dancer, while having a mouth like Fuyuhiko's would mention that she was a fan of the very traditional things about Japan, and that she wanted to keep the tradition of Japanese dancing alive, despite how most people would consider it old fashioned. Mikan was right next to him in awe of the decorations as she walked with him, very timidly speaking as she spoke. "H-haa… I remember when Hiyoko asked to us to celebrate the new year… it was so g-g-great! H-Hajime… This p-plan… its Almost lying to her isn't it? W-we Should be honest with Hiyoko with her r-right?" The former reserve student would look at the nurse as he smiled, looking at the parade that just past them. "Even if we were honest with her, I doubt Hiyoko would listen to us and we would just be doing our plan from the start. Besides, I think maybe Mahiru will calm her down enough, so we can make your peace… If not, then I was right to begin with, regradless, Mikan you need to be ready." The nurse just nodded as she walked slowly with Hajime, hoping to see the photographer soon. Off in the distance, Mahiru was in the world as well, enjoying the scenery as well, Taking her trusty camera and snapping a few photos the peoples smiles. She felt right to take these photos, not the ones she saw before… the ones filled with despair and sorrow, like she must have felt when she was corrupted when Junko recruited her. While she doesn't remember how it happened, she must determine it had to do with her mother, considering she was the closest she was to her mother. As she was deep in thought, Hajime and Mikan would catch up to the photographer as Hajime shouted to her, her shock was noticeable, but still Mahiru had a big smile as she waved to the both, when they came close Mahiru wiped some sweat from her brow as she looked around at the party that the rest of the people were having. "I can see Hiyoko liking this kind of thing for sure. Though seeing her all grown up… was a shock to me to say the least. Hey… Mikan… Looks like you here too? While I know she will not resist the chance to make fun of you… I will make sure that she behaves… That goes for you too Hajime!" her motherly nature came out as she pointed at Hajime as he just laughed and nodded to Mahiru's request before the three of them saw some flyers near them announcing that Hiyoko was performing some Japanese dancing close to them. Looking at the Flyers, Hajime was the one that pointed out something "Look, even in this ideal world, she thinks she is still a young kid. Looks like she never had a chance to grow into an adult, in a mental sense. That's why I am glad you are here Mahiru, you two definally had a friendship for sure. I am sure she will still act like a child when she wakes, but she needs to know what happened." The two of ladies sadly nodded as they made their way to a stage. While the performance was going on, Hajime told Mahiru to talk to her first and then Mikan and him will try to talk to her.

The young dancer was on stage, listening to the soft song as she danced a tradition dance that she memorized. Her eyes were closed, and she had a big smile on her face, there was more people than she noted, but that didn't stop her from doing what she naturally does when on stage. She didn't want this moment to stop, but the song did as the crowd applauded for the performance. She huffed and puffed her cheeks, showing signs of anger to the people playing the instruments but still she made a bow towards the audience and was about to exit the stage for a quick break, but when she did her eyes light up. She didn't believe it, but her eyes didn't lie to her, as the crowd dispersed sitting in one of the chairs was a lady that she recognized immediately. She picked up her dress and with a big child laugh she ran towards the woman in question. "Big sis! You came to see me! YAY! Oh my god I am so happy to see you! I… I never thought I would see you again" Her eyes were huge and was about tear up as she hugged the photographer. Mahiru, never one to comfort her best friend returned the hug as she went to one of her knees and smiled big to her. "I take it you remember what happened then Hiyoko? You must have been so sad to see me dead… I am sorry to that I wasn't there to make sure you were happy… But Hiyoko, you need to tell me what happened afterwards." The two shared a tearful hug as the dancer dried her tears as she put her tiny fingers to her chin as she backed from the embrace. She tried to remember what happened after Mahiru died. "Well… it's a blur to me… but Peko was excuted, and Fuyuhiko was super sorry… I didn't believe him… Until… Anyways, when the third island opened we found out that there was a disease going around. Akane was sad for some reason, And Nagito was saying some stupid stuff from his dumb face. Also, Ibuki, was so stupid big sis! She Believed anything we told her! He-he I was almost tempted to tell her to get me some gummies." The young dancer giggled to herself… Then she had a flash of anger as she began remembered more of her cruel fate. "We decided to be spilt into groups to stop the disease. It didn't help that Nekamaru decided to help that idiot bimbo Akane! She was about be killed big sis! But Nekamaru sacrificed himself, and for what? For that Bimbo's life? SHE DIDN'T DESERVE IT! Then… Then…I Totally forgot how to do my Kimono, but I wanted to do it by myself… Sonia said there was a mirror in the Music hall. So, after I got dressed, I was ready to return…When…THAT NASTY PIG SHIT SKANK! She was Doing something with Ibuki with some rope… I couldn't see... but she turned around sis… her eyes…" her tears slowly returned as she began to tear up... Remembering Mikan's eyes, It was fused with despair, her crazed laughter filled the dancers mind…" She grabbed me… I don't remember what happened afterwards… Wait… If you are here…and You died… Does that mean?" She fully broke down in tears as she cried as she sobbed between words. "That…trashy…Pig…bitch! She must have Killed me right sis? Is that why you are here? I don't want to be dead! WAHHHH!" Mahiru hugged the dancer as she held the dancer in her own tears. Mikan joined in the sorrow as well, the three girls crying was emotional even for the most hardened souls. Hajime just listened to their cries of pain as he gripped his hand and hang his head, this was almost worst then seeing one his own friends being excuted in front his eyes. This is what he wanted to fight against, so that there will be no more tears within the group, but here in this most despair event for the group, the effect was still felt within.

Mahiru spoke softly as she held the dancer closer to her, her voice was quiet but enough for Hiyoko to hear what the photographer said. "Don't worry Hiyoko, You are not dead. I Got a second chance to live… And I want that same chance to happen to you…Though You are not going to like what you have to do to earn that chance…" The dancer stopped crying as her emotions shifted to confusion, Not sure what Mahiru ment by that, but with a motherly hand Mahiru guided her towards a couple of people… One was in full tears as she sobbed loudly… Hiyoko got angry as her tears didn't fully dried yet as she saw it was Mikan that one crying, next to her was Hajime, whose head was definally showing the sadness of the group. It didn't stop the dancer to speak her mind as she screamed to mikan. "YOU! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH! ARE YOU DEAD TOO WITH HAJIME TOO!? WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I SAY TO THAT?! YOU DESERVE TO BE DEAD! YOU SHOULD BE EATEN BY WORMS AND BE TURNED INTO A PILE OF SHIT! Big Sis! She should be in hell, Not in heaven with us! Tell her that Satan is waiting for her!" The Nurse Just sobbed even more loudly as she was taking her verbal punishment. "P-p-please! Let me E-e-explain! P-Please F-F-Forgive me! You are r-r-right! You a-a-a-are not dead… B-b-but please! I want your forgiveness!" The dancer stomped her foot, as she pointed her finger, but instead of more verbal abuse she released her grip from Mahiru and sprinted away from the three. Mahiru screamed for her but nothing was to be done as the photographer gave chase for Hiyoko. The nurse slowly turned towards the former reserve student who simply smiled and then gave Mikan wink. "Looks like things are going according to plan… Mikan its time to show how sorry you are for Hiyoko."

Tears streamed from Hiyoko's face as she continued, it was almost like how she ran from seeing her best friend dead. The things were different however as she ran, the decorations slowly fade from the simulation, even the buildings and parades. With her eyes closed, Hiyoko was in the mindset while Fuyuhiko was willing to stab himself forgiveness, it was a different situation for Mikan. "That…huff…Skank thinking she is gonna get forgiveness from me? SHE KILLED ME!" She said to herself loudly as her body, unknown to herself, began to grow. Her legs became more like long dancer legs, and her child like face became mature as well. She was slowly becoming like how she entered the simulation, a Full Adult in body as her balance due to this change became apparent for the dancer, even her dress was more form fitting as well. Trying to regain her balance, It wasn't too long before she managed to make a wrong step, she tried her best to brace for the impact, her knee making contact first. Her tears were still strong as the dancer was confused on her current look, but still having the child mentality, grasped her knee as she screamed from the pain of the bruise of her knee. Mahiru and the rest made their way to the dancer. Hiyoko was sobbing as she continued to scream in pain. "Damn it… What the heck is going on? My knee… and my body… Big sis! Please… Tell me why this is happening?!" Mahiru was about to say something, but Hajime grabbed her shoulder, the photographer turned around to see him shake his head then made slight head motion towards Mikan. The nurse was locked into his eyes, and figuring out the pieces, didn't know what to say… but was handed a special hair clip… in a flash the nurse also remembered a past life. A girl that gave Mikan confidence to do her job… A girl that was always so nice to the nurse and even when things went wrong, she was never upset. Mikan spoke to herself as she held the clip. "S-S-She is alive you know Hajime? I-I-I told you that…And you h-h-have the key to bring her back… I-I Know that the rest of the class will be happy if you do bring h-her back… Only if you want to of course…" She handed back the clip with her own wink, Hajime was slow to pick up the clues but Mikan with some new confidence went towards the dancer, Who was still crying in pain.

"H-Hiyoko…Let me help y-you… It's the l-l-least I can do as a nurse" Mikan softly said as she bent down and began to heal back the dancer's knee. Hiyoko stopped her screaming to see Mikan, even after killing her, That she is still the one that would take care of people. Her face was bright red as she looked away from Mikan, Trying not to speak, but the nurse spoke again. "Y-Y-You know… You are beautiful all grown up Hiyoko? B-b-but here right now… you are the same Hiyoko… N-n-not that is a bad thing! Haah! W-w-what I am trying to say is that… I understand if you d-d-don't want to forgive me… T-that's why I am going make sure that you are safe! I k-k-know it will be awhile… And I don't care! Hiyoko… y-y-y-you…. Haah! You are my f-f-friend! And as your friend and a nurse, I want you to happy! So, If that means you will say n-n-nasty things to me… then do it… As you s-s-said… I deserve it…" The dancer was in total shock, her face still red from not only anger but now from embarrassment. She Just sat there in total silence as the nurse worked on her knee, And calling her a friend, even when Hiyoko called her the worst names she thought of. But to forgive her for killing her? She remembered how Fukuhiko apologized, could mikan do the same? While She had a dark thought like that enter her mind, it was more like a bark with no bite. "S-shut up pig skank… You have some nerve to call yourself my friend. But to see you once again caring someone… even someone like me… You must care for me huh? I guess…Thank you is in order you to help me… but I am not Letting you get off easy you know? But if what Mahiru said is true… and I must forgive you to get a second chance? Then, fine… Mikan you are forgiven… for now…" Once again Mikan broke down in tears as she hugged the older dancer. Mahiru and Hajime laughted together, having soft smiles on them, letting the two of opposite personalites make up. It was a bumpy road for the former reserve student. Mahiru looked at Hajime as she quietly questioned as well. "Is it true? You are going to wake Nagito too? What happened with him? Was he the blackened or…? "Hajime scratched his head as he grabbed the hair pin as well… He had the key to waking Chiaki? Could that be true, and if so, where is she? Mahiru wasn't around to see the saddest trail he had to go through, even more so when he learned the full truth. "It's a long story… But you let me worry about Nagito, Right now I need to think to myself with a big decision, While you guys were a no brainer… I need to seriously think of another person." Mahiru was totally confused as again, she had no idea what the truth is yet, but soon as more people woke she would discover the truth, And the rest of the class as well. Hajime not missing his beat put his hand on his ear, sending a message to Kazuichi. "Hiyoko's therapy is complete, Be ready to download, Mikan, Mahiru and Hiyoko. Tell Fukuhiko to be ready for Hiyoko, and send Akane to me, I think she will want to talk to her coach next."

Hajime took the photographer and walked towards Mikan and Hiyoko, He had a small smile as he spoke to them. "Ok Hiyoko, Seems like you get your second chance… Just be easy with the insults please? And Mikan… I will tell Sonia to get you tissues... since you will have a lot of friends ready to forgive you as well. I am off to Visit Nekamaru next and then Gundham. We are almost a full class once again!" He said that with a postitive spin as Mikan began to tear up again, The dancer quickly stood up. "Yay! I get to be with big sis again! I wonder If I get to see Mr. Ham hands again too? Either way I have some ants to squish too!" She would giggle to herself as the three ladies faded away from the simulation. Hajime stood there in silence, Speaking to no one in particular… "Chiaki… I know you are here… I know you wanted us to create a future… But am I being selfish by wanting to create that future with you as well? Please… I need to know…" Within the simulation, A glow of light would become brighter and brighter, and then like how he usualy entered the void, there appeared another figure, floating down towards him, The void became more how he met this person before, the lines of code becoming more solid and the background becoming pitch black. Floating in the space was another girl, wearing a green blazer, light pink hair and a light brown skirt, and the pin that he had was now on donned on her head. Once again, He needed help from the fallen gamer, Chiaki who was sat there in silence for a bit before speaking in her usual calm voice. "Hajime…Why did you call me?"

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: NEKAMARU NIDAI**

 **(As you can tell I am excited to explain more about the overall plot of this series! I am sure many people had the same question Hajime is asking. I hope I can do my best to explain my reasoning for the bonus chapter when that happends. Until then stay classy and let me know what you think!)**


	8. Case eight: Nekamaru nidai

**Danganronpa Revival Files**

 **Chapter 8: Nekamaru Nidai.**

 **(The following Contains danganronpa 2 spoilers. Consider yourself warned and Please enjoy!)**

In the void of the simulation, two figures were floating, the background was pitch black except for a stream of light that would pass by. The two of them would stare into silence, one happier to finally see the other. Hajime, the former reserve student was delighted to see her again, after the most despairing thing he could remember… there she was, Chiaki Nanami, the ultimate gamer, and the one that made the 77th class not only fall into despair, but then turned to hope when faced with the most difficult choice. Hajime couldn't say thing, what can he say? She just asked him what is that he needed from her…and now, even though she is just a simulation, he knew he was talking to someone like the real person.

"Chiaki… Is it true… Did the future foundation not know about you? Tell me please!" He screamed as Chiaki stood there in silence… to anyone normal person this might mean they were deep In thought, or in the case of Chiaki, it just looked like her head was in the clouds. This was not the case for this Chiaki, the simulation was just doing its programming, searching its data banks, and then telling him the answer. However, This was not the case when The gamer responded.

"That doesn't matter now… Why haven't you told them yet Hajime?... It's it because you are scared? You need to have faith in your friends that they will be ok…. I think." Chiaki said in her almost catchphrase whenever she was on the island. Hajime just shook his head, Knowing that what she said was right, Even with everyone recovering so well, the few that knew that Chiaki was just an AI, didn't know the truth about Chiaki. He grasped his hand as he began to sweat, feeling a slight panic attack.

"Even If I am Scared… I don't want them to see it…Heck I don't want to see it. Even my memory is still fuzzy before I got to the island." Hajime was telling the truth, While Junko explained everything while in the simulation, whenever the former reserve student tried to remember the past all it came up was the time before he stepped towards the school and the time he spent of the island. The future foundation tried to their best to remove all the despair that the class was feeling and to their credit it almost worked, If not for his other side, Izuru Kamakura implanting the AI That Junko made.

Chiaki this time would place her small finger on her chin, then she would pull over her hoodie, A black one with cat ears and two small pink eyes etched into the fabric. Hajime was still in silence as he watched the gamer move, Still feeling the memories that he spent on the island with her, even if she was an AI, somehow Hajime knew that Chiaki was real he just couldn't explain why and now its slowly making sense to him. The Future foundation removed the memory of Chiaki's death, but Mikan said that she is alive… So, who was right, Mikan or The future foundation? Chiaki's eyes lit up as she gasped, He also gasped as he waited for her response. "I see, You don't remember… I guess that makes sense… I think. Well Why don't we ask someone that does know what happened? Then you can deicide If you still want me… I think"

"Chiaki what you saying? Don't tell me that you are asking…" Before he could respond he Felt a major headache, He screamed in agony as his eyes flashed red for moment, another flash of a migraine as he held his head, His eyes doing best to say his normal brown, but they kept flashing red. All the gamer did was place her hand on her heart as she gave a small smile…almost like she was waiting for somone. With one final scream all the pain he felt was gone, his eyes were completely red, all his emotions, personality, everything that made Hajime a unique person disappeared, and in his place was an empty shell. All the person thought now that stood before Chiaki, was how boring everything was.

 _How…. Boring, This world, the people, everything. When you know so much about people's actions, how everything is connects, no unexpected twists… Even this outcome I predicted, I told her this. Back then however, I can't say I was not interested with her talks. She talked about So much unpredictable results if you allow yourself to see the side of despair. To prove this theory to me, I stood and watched silently as the brightest and smartest fall over petty things: secrets, distrust, and just the will to survive. How boring I thought, that is until someone proved me wrong…A grazed bullet hit me as he gasped his final breath, wanting to finish me off. I was in silence, And like a moth to a flame I was drawn to the idea of despair._

 _The world turned into chaos, important people lost everything to them, and I just stood there watching, seeing the bastards of the lower class not caring about the ones that have talent. Now a stalemate between those same bastards and the talented raged war, all in the sake of despair. I couldn't help but to feel…Bored once again. The chaos and riots…they became normal, And the war continued despite the talks of peace fell on death's ears. Was I lied to? This woman promised me an unpredictable outcome, but that was not the case. Then she told me something else, a special thing for me apparently, I just sighed and followed her, towards an elevator where someone she said was waiting for me._

 _A tv monitor turned on, and I sat there, as well the others. I have no recollection of them, but they still were feeling the same things as before. I predicted that the group must have known someone on the monitor. Regradless There this girl was, Fearful of her life, trying to reach to the group. She talked to me before, But she called me Hajime…That name… Why does sound familiar? It didn't matter at this point, As I was focused at the monitor. The girl fighting for her survival, her friends. I thought at the time it was despair once again. Then The woman with the evil plan sprung her trap on the girl. There the girl so desperate was drawing her final breaths._

 _The woman opened the door, saying this is the face of despair, I stood there in silence. I thought for sure she was dead, but she gasped, as she began slipping her own pool of blood. This girl…Why is she moving? Does she not know her fate is coming to an end? I asked the same question, but she told me that she has hope…Hope? How can she have hope at a time like this? Her final moments… she cried for Hajime again, saying she just wanted to play games with him one more time… that was her final words._

 _I stood there in silence, seeing the girl on the floor of blood, I wasn't sure what I was feeling but on instinct I picked a hair pin, a pixel art style in the shape of spaceship. I blinked, then the unexpected happened, tears flowed down my cheeks…Why? This can't be because…wait…Chiaki? No…you are…dead? I cried silently as the woman with the evil plan brought in a nurse, her eyes filled with despair and lust towards the woman. The nurse also looked at the same dead girl, and was about to follow the woman's orders, but then she looked at me with the tears, and began to tear up as well, but her eyes was still filled with despair. All the nurse told me as she was that she will make sure the patient will be safe in her hands…That had no interest with me, I had a different goal in mind to find an answer… Is hope unpredictable? Was it something not even I could predict? I held on to the pin…For my new goal…_

The vison of the past slowly faded from Hajime's mind and his eyes returned to his normal self. Chiaki was there as, with her small smile once again. Tears was on Hajime's face as he had to relive the fateful day, but this time he knew… He knew Chiaki was real, and the classmates fell to despair thanks to Junko. Chiaki would just float in the air as she spoke, her calm voice was the only thing The former reserve student heard. "You guys need to decide if you truly want me back…I think. But to do that, They need to know the truth as well. I can help you… I think" She put her hoodie on her head again as she began to think, or the simulation was searching its data banks. Hajime thought about what the gamer said… and she was right, the class did need to know about Chiaki… but the one lingering thought was, it ok to do it?

"Oh! I know, back the base there should be a computer file that has security footage from that day, That's how they pinpointed the day you guys turned towards despair. Please Hajime, Show them that footage… if you do it everything will turn ok, you can even call it a miracle!" Chiaki said as the simulation faded, The gamer disappeared from the eyes of the former reserve student. Chiaki said that before, when he asked for her help, to give him the confidence that he would need to shut down the neo world program. He just needed to do it… And things would turn out ok… a miracle…Such a thing is happening within the classmates already with them waking up… what is one more?

Inside Nekamaru's mind, It seemed the place was a track and field competition, which makes sense for the ultimate team manager or as some of his team mates called him coach. He was Running with the athletes with them, pushing their drive to succeed. His loud voice was booming as he was laughing as well. To those that needed recovery from his intense training, would get an equal intense relaxation that he only referred to as "it." Akane came to the track with some confusion on her face, For one she didn't hear anything Kazuichi was saying, when he began to put her in the simulation, she just did what was asked and didn't bother questioning it. The other reason for her confusion was seeing her coach one again, not as a robot but the man that she knew, but she placed her finger in her ear and shrugged, and then ran up to the big man known as Nekamaru.

"GAHAHA! Come on team, 20 more laps! SHOW SOME SPIRIT! I can do 100 laps so doing 20 more should be no problem! LETS GOOOO! SHIT!" The manager with his loud booming voice directed the team to continue their training, all the while laughing. That is when Akane came next to him, with a big smile on her face, her own loud personality was something Nekamaru knew right away as she screamed. "Coach Nekamaru! There you are! I am ready for another fight. C'mon! I am all pumped up watching you train these other losers. I bet you miss me too, I am stronger then the last time!" Coach put his hands on his hips and looked at her with confusion, he sat there in silence as he tried to speak to the gymnast.

"Huh? Akane? Well I guess we can train but… Why are you here… does that mean?" He didn't finish that statement as he closed his eyes, as he tried to remember what happened before he ended on the track. The fun house… that's right… He remembered the devious fun house that monokuma built for the group. Then to make things worse, the bear starved them, just for a kill to happen. The group managed to make it through 3 days, but tension was thick, as Hajime said he would rather die starving then kill someone. It was a good notion but Nekamaru didn't agree with his thoughts, as a manager he understood the importance of living well, and of course shitting well. So, imagine his suprize when he was challenged by the self-proclaimed overlord of ice, Gundham Tanaka. Even though he said that he was going to kill just so his legacy can grow, Nekamaru knew as his true attentions and accepted the battle.

Akane not getting the response she was expecting, raised her arm and spoke bluntly, if there is one thing that Akane is known for is that she is not subtle when she talks. For her, that is how she grew up, having to basically raise a bunch of kids on her own, there was nothing subtle about that. "Huh? What you getting at coach? I Just said I want to fight you! That's why I am here! I am going to prove that I am strong you know? And then we can get some meat later, Speaking of which you got some on you? I am starving!" Nekamaru shook his head, maybe she doesn't know the coach though as he tried to think of a way to break the news to the gymnast, after all if he is here in this wonderful place… and if Akane is here now... that can only mean one thing for the Team manager.

"I guess there's no way I can go about this easy, So I am just going to say it. Akane, Do you remember the funhouse back at the island? Gundham killed me you know? I accepted the fate of either killing him or him doing the same. That's why I can be happy in a place like this! And that's why you need your own happiness Akane… If you died as well." Akane's face was in shock when Nekamaru said that, was he right the coach asked to himself again as he sat there and waited for her to respond. What he didn't expect was her answer as she began to tear up…

"Wait! That's right… Coach… You didn't die…And I didn't either… Uhh what was that Kazuichi said? You are in a coma? But still coach I wanted to say… thank you. You put your life on the line not once but twice for me. That's…That's why I missed you so much! I never said thank you for your sacrifice! But now that you going to wake up I am going to make sure I will thank you every day! Ha-ha! How do you like that?" The coach laughed with Akane as Hajime finally appeared within the mind of Nekamaru, The world was already in the void, Hajime must of thought that Nekamaru was already to wake, but he had to make sure that the coach knew the situation, He made his presents to the two athletes.

"Sorry I am late, But it seems like everything going well here. Nekamaru, I want you to tell you something. Your abitity to put others before yourself is truly a special thing. We need your help with our team of classmates, everyone needs to redeem themselves for the sins that they made. And while you might not think you don't have any sins, I can tell you that is not true. I will explain everything later, and I am sure the group will as well. So Nekamaru will be our team manager so that we can live once more?" Nekamaru just closed his eyes and had a big grin, He got to live once more and live well and shit well, the mindset of the ultimate team manager. He laughed in his usual way, with his hand on his head speaking in his booming voice.

"Are you kidding me? Of course, I'll Be your team manager! Someone must put you guys into shape! AS LONG AS NEKAMARU LIVES I WILL MAKE SURE EVERYONE GIVES 100 PERCENT! And what you say is true, And I do to redeem myself… I say… BRING IT ON! I AM READY TO FACE THE FUTURE! Man, when I wake up first thing I will do is take a massive shit!" Hajime laughed with Nekamaru's speech and offered a hand to the coach. His massive hand covered it and squeezed it hard, Hajime winced in pain from the handshake As Akane was happy to have her coach back. After the two shared in their handshake, Hajime put his hand on his ear ready to send a message to the group.

"Therapy of Nekamaru is complete, download him and Akane and send me to Gundham's mind next, I am sure Sonia will want to see him as well, so please inform her of that as well. We are almost done with our session, good work everyone! However, Kazuichi… I don't need to remind you that we don't want any more stress to Gundham's mind, so you better not be planning on anything crazy. Keep me informed with any details and stand by for further instructions." With that the athletes were uploaded from the neo program. Hajime smiled to himself as he made his way to gundham's mind confident that the mission would be over.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: GUNDHAM TANAKA**


End file.
